STYX HELIX
STYX HELIX es el primer ending del anime de Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Fue cantada por MYTH & ROID. El tema musical es escuchado en el Primer Arco y Segundo Arco, es decir desde el episodio 1 hasta el episodio 11, excepto en el episodio 7, donde en su lugar usaron el tema STRAIGHT BET, también de MYTH & ROID. Después fue reemplazado por Stay Alive. Más tarde volvió a ser utilizado como segundo y último ending en el episodio 25. Está contenida en el álbum Eye's. Audio :El audio no funciona en Internet Explorer, iPad, o cualquier medio que no soporte el formato de audio .ogg Letra Rōmaji= : Oh, please don’t let me die : Waiting for your touch : No, don’t give up on life : This endless dead end : Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi : Koboreteku kioku no suna : Mebaeta omoi made : Nee, konna ni akkenaku : Kieteshimau no? : I wish I was there : Oh, please don’t let me die : Waiting for your touch : Nido to nanimo nakusanu you ni : Watashi o wasurete, hajimede "restart" : No, don’t give up on life : This endless dead end : Kimi o kudaku kono kanashimi ga : Itsuka owarimasu you ni : For now I’ll see you off : My time is spinning around : Your deep black eyes : I forgot what time it is : And all our memories are gone? : Amai kaori hanatsu : Tsuioku to iu na no wana : Sasoware toraware : Naze, aragae mo sezu mata : Oboreteshimau no : I wish you were here : Oh, never close your eyes : Searching for a true fate : Dokoka kieta ano nukumori mo : Oikaketsudzukete miushinau "restart" : So, let us try again : From the very first time : "Kitto kitto" sou yatte, ima mo : Munashii wa o egaiteru : For now, see you again : Fading in, fading out : Fading in, fading out : I wish we were there : Ano hibi niwa modorenai : Toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku : Tada tada susundeyuku dake "restart" : No, don’t give up on life : This endless dead end : Furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa o : Daremo mina enjiteru : For now I’ll see you off : And we’ll die : Waiting for a new day : Nido to : And we’ll start : Ready for a new day : Kimi to : Oh, please don’t let me die : Kienaide ah |-| Kanji= : Oh, please don’t let me die : Waiting for your touch : No, don’t give up on life : This endless dead end : 狂った時計　刻む命 : こぼれてく記憶の砂 : 芽生えた想いまで : ねえ　こんなに呆気なく : 消えてしまうの : I wish I was there : Oh, please don’t let me die : Waiting for your touch : 二度となにも失くさぬように : 私を忘れて　始めて　“Restart” : No, don’t give up on life : This endless dead end : 君を砕くこの悲しみが : いつか終わりますように : For now I’ll see you off : My time is spinning around : Your deep black eyes : I forgot what time it is : And our memories are gone…? : 甘い香り放つ : 追憶という名の罠 : 誘われ囚われ : なぜ抗えもせず　また : 溺れてしまうの : I wish you were here : Oh, never close your eyes : Searching for a true fate : どこか消えたあのぬくもりを : 追いかけ続けて　見失う　“Restart” : So, let us try again : From the very first time : “きっときっと”　そうやって今も : 虚しい輪を描いてる : For now, see you again : …fading in, fading out… : I wish we were there : あの日々には戻れない : 時は強く　哀しく強く : ただただ進んでゆくだけ　“Restart” : No, don’t give up on life : This endless dead end : 振り返らない　そんな強さを : 誰も皆演じている : For now I’ll see you off : And we’ll die : Waiting for a new day : 二度と… : And we’ll start : Waiting for a new day : 君と… : Oh, please don’t let me die : 消えないで　ah... |-| Traducción al español= : Oh, por favor no me dejes morir : Esperando por tu toque : No, no renuncies a la vida : Este callejón sin salida sin fin : Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida : con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose : Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron : oye, ¿desaparecerán : así de rápido? : Desearía estar ahí : Oh, por favor no me dejes morir : Esperando por tu toque : Para no perder nada de nuevo : me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio : No, no renuncies a la vida : Espero que la tristeza que te destruye : termine algún día : Por ahora te despediré : Mi tiempo esta girando : Tus ojos de un negro intenso : Olvidé que hora es : ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...? : La trampa llamada remembranza : libera una dulce fragancia : llamándote, atrapándote : ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo : sin oponer resistencia? : Desearía que estuvieras aquí : Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos : Buscando un destino real : Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció : en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio" : Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo : Desde la primera vez : "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora : dibujaré un circulo vacío : ...apareciendo, desapareciendo... : Desearía que estuviéramos ahí : Esos días no regresaran : El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará : fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio" : No, no renuncies a la vida : Este callejón sin salida sin fin : Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza : para no mirar atrás : Por ahora te despediré : Y moriremos : Esperando por un nuevo día : una vez más... : Y empezaremos : Esperando por un nuevo día : contigo... : Oh, por favor no me dejes morir : no desaparezcas ah... Vídeos Ending TV= center|450px |-| Canción= center|450px Recepción *En enero de 2017, STYX HELIX fue nominado en mención popular en los Anime Awards de Crunchyroll como "Ending del año", sin embargo, no ganó en la encuesta popular. Navegación en:STYX HELIX pl:STYX HELIX Categoría:Música